In die Wildnis/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit=Kurz vor Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Blaustern *Löwenherz Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuerpfotes Traum Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Schülerbau ***Ginstertunnel (nur im Original) **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein ***Ahnentor **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus *Hund Heilmittel *Reisekräuter (nicht namentlich) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, große Versammlung, WindClan, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, Zweibeinernest, Ungeheuer, Frischbeute *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Blattfall, Mondaufgang, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 183: "Das Licht leuchtete kalt wie ein Stern." - Vor dem Wort kalt müsste "grell" oder "blendend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von dazzling ist (vgl. Seite 166 von Into the Wild) *Seite 184: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 167 von Into the Wild) *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "(...) the memory of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 167 von Into the Wild) *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "(...) made their way through the gorse tunnel and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 168 von Into the Wild) *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "Firepaw paused when they reached (...) Ahead of them, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 168 von Into the Wild) *Seite 186: "(...) rieche SchattenClan." - Statt SchattenClan müsste es "eine SchattenClan Patrouille" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ShadowClan patrol ist (vgl. Seite 169 von Into the Wild) *Seite 186: Der Satz "They won't know we are here if we keep moving." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie werden nicht mitbekommen/wissen, dass wir hier sind, wenn wir weitergehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Noch werden sie uns nicht bemerken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 169 von Into the Wild) *Seite 186: "(...), denn wenn sie unseren Weg kreuzen, entdecken sie uns." - Statt unseren Weg kreuzen müsste es "sich weiter vorwärtsbewegen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von move ahead ist (vgl. Seite 169 von Into the Wild) *Seite 187: "(...), können wir vor Mondaufgang am Ziel sein." - Statt vor müsste es "bei" heißen, da im Original die Rede von by moonrise ist (vgl. Seite 170 von Into the Wild) *Seite 188: Feuerpfotes Gedanken ("Hunde!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 171 von Into the Wild) *Seite 188: Der Satzrest "(...) to and fro in front of him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 171 von Into the Wild) *Seite 190: "Nur eine Haaresbreite entfernt (...)" - Statt Haaresbreite müsste es "Schnurrhaarbreite" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a whisker away ist (vgl. Seite 172 von Into the Wild) *Seite 190: "(...), fragte Blaustern." - Nach dem Wort Blaustern müsste "Feuerpfote" stehen, da im Original die Rede von Bluestar asked Firepaw ist (vgl. Seite 173 von Into the Wild) *Seite 191: Der Satzrest "(...) once more." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 173 von Into the Wild) *Seite 191: Der Abschnitt "Firepaw peered upward. The glare of the setting sun blinded him, and the slope was engulfed in shadow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 173 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 14es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 14 Kategorie:Verweise